


Apologies

by Autobratty



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Amica Endurae, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, MTMTE, The Transformers: More Than Meets the Eye (IDW)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:18:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8443825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autobratty/pseuds/Autobratty
Summary: I wrote this for my amica bc we are literally Rodimus and Drift and I am a sad little gay who misses himThis is unbeta'd and half-written when I was about to fall asleep so I hope it's alright!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YeahDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeahDragon/gifts).



> _Yesterday he looked at me_  
>  _With a tear in his eye and said_  
>  _I'll always tell you you're my friend_  
>  _I hope I don’t have to lie_  
>  _Now it’s too late for a soliloquy_  
>  _It’s way too late for dignity_  
>  _It’s time for apologies_  
>  \- Grace Potter, "Apologies"

It had been years since Rodimus had last seen his amica.

Sure, their lives were long and two or three years was but a fleeting moment in the grand scheme of things, but to Rodimus, it felt like it’d been eons. His spark ached from the absence of its partner. He had many, many regrets in life, but letting Drift leave rather than owning up to his mistakes was, quite possibly, the worst.

Then, by some stroke of incomprehensible luck, just as Rodimus, Megatron, and his closest friends were being closed in upon by the DJD, Ratchet had swooped in with Drift in tow.

Rodimus’ spark stopped in the moment he first saw his friend after so long. And when they’d finally gotten a chance to speak to one another - privately - the former prime poured out his spark. He tried his best to articulate how sorry he was, for everything, and only hoped that it would be enough. He swore that he’d be able to get them out of this mess.

Even though they’d been apart for quite some time, Drift still could read Rodimus like a book.

Rodimus knew deep down that there would be no last-minute rescue, no miraculous escape. They were trapped, and were, in essence, the living dead. But when he finally crumpled and threw his arms around Drift, hugging him as tightly as he could - and Drift hugged back just as tightly - Rodimus felt more alive than he had in a long, long time.

He buried his face into Drift’s neck cables, bowling the other mech over onto the floor, and inhaled deeply; oh, how he’d missed the scent of the other. The clean smell of his polish, the warm, almost-sweet scent of his plating - one that Rodimus could only describe as smelling like _home._

Drift laughed, and rubbed Rodimus’ back. “I missed you too, Roddy.” 

Rodimus sobbed. “I’m so, so sorry.” 

Pulling back to look his friend in the eye, Drift smiled sadly, his own optics tearing up. “We’re running out of time, Roddy. You don’t need to apologize to me anymore. The best thing you can give me is…well, this. Just stay with me? At least for now?” 

Rodimus pressed a kiss to the swordsmech’s jaw, then tilting his head up to nuzzle a finial. “Of course I will. I’ll always stay with you, until the very end." 

He lowered his voice, and Drift wrapped his arms around Rodimus’ slim waist. “I promise." 


End file.
